


Never Doubt That I Love You

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Thorki Collection [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Loki, Emotional Confrontations, Fluff, Intimacy, Jotun Loki, Jotun Loki's body is different, M/M, Riding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Thor, Wall Sex, fake sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Thor Ragnarok Spoilers!After Thor's proposal, Loki pulls away. As Thor is busy trying to rule his people, Loki finds him again, and the two of them scout a possible planet for their people where Thor tries to get through his brother's walls. There is much Loki has to work through.





	Never Doubt That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to [I Want To Be More](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12564028)

Loki’s mouth was hanging open, he was clutching the sheets to his chest to cover himself and give himself a bit of decency as he stood. Wrapping the sheet around his hips, he started pacing back and forth through Thor’s room, ignoring the shards of the glass Thor’s lightning had destroyed, his feet leaving small blood marks over the floor.

 

“You- You must be mad,” Loki said, stopping to gape at him again. “You think laying with me once is enough so that I’ll marry you? You’re mad, Thor!”

 

“Calm down, Loki.”

 

Thor gently took Loki’s hands in his own, slowly and carefully beckoned him closer.

 

“I am not mad,” he continued. “It’s true we have been together this one time, but we have known each other for a lot longer. We’ve grown up together. I know you, Loki. And I know that this is… It would be perfect.”

 

“You’re- you- I can’t believe you’re serious.”

 

“Of course I am, I do not propose marriage lightly,” Thor said with a smile. Slowly but surely he managed to make Loki sit down by his side again.

 

His hand slid under the covers, up Loki’s soft thigh, coming to rest on his hip. Thor was already in the mood again, now that he had tasted the surprisingly sweet fruit that was his brother, he was addicted to it. He wanted to bury himself in Loki and not come up for air forever, but he had responsibilities now. Responsibilities that Loki would help him with, married or not.

 

Though Thor certainly had a preference.

 

“Really?” Loki was blushing, a look Thor adored about him. “I remember you proposing marriage to a bar wench in exchange for more ale.”

 

Thor had to chuckle, leaning in to kiss the crook of Loki’s neck.

 

“That was a long time ago, brother. We have both changed.”

 

“I betrayed you.”

 

“That is in the past,” Thor promised, peppering more kisses to this elegant neck.

 

“What would your friends on Earth say?,” Loki asked, and finally Thor pulled away. “If you married me, they would never trust you again.”

 

Loki was right. Sometimes he wished his brother didn’t have the ability to hurt with such few words, and yet what he spoke was merely the truth. More often than not, the truth was what stung the most.

 

“You did set an alien invasion onto them,” Thor said quietly. “A lot of people died.”

 

His brother’s face was a mask that betrayed no emotion, a stark contrast to the vulnerable man he had had in his arms mere moments ago. How had this question screwed everything up? He thought it would have been a happy occasion, everything finally coming together for him… for them. They belonged together, no matter what. After centuries side by side, after betrayals and war they found back together, because they were linked. Even if they wanted to they would never be able to be apart for too long. Fate had brought them back together, couldn’t Loki see that?

 

“Indeed. Were I to set foot on Earth again, their wrath would follow me. And you, were we married.”

 

He paused for a moment, trying to look for anything in those green eyes that wasn’t emptiness.

 

“Do you feel remorse?,” he finally asked.

 

Loki looked at him for a few heartbeats, then turned away. He pushed Thor’s hand off of him and stood, gathering his clothes to put them back on. The length of his hair had remained, Thor realised, and when Loki saw himself in the mirror his hand briefly touched where horns had been just recently. When he noticed Thor’s eyes on him, he flinched and turned away.

 

Without another word, without even looking at him again, Loki left the room.

 

Head in his hands, Thor was thinking. Loki was right, if he went back to earth, as long as his brother was with them, they would not be welcome. But Odin’s message was stuck in his head. “This could be Asgard”. It would be a place for his people, wouldn’t it? What supplies they had now, would most likely not last them for long and this ship was no place to live, to grow things, to be at home.

 

Reluctantly he freshened up and put on his own clothes. From what he understood this ship could create certain nourishment for them, but for how long that would last, he did not know. He would have to face the ship’s console that he hardly understood and figure out how long it would take to get to Earth.

 

The ship was enormous, it’s bowels large enough to house thousands of Asgardians and still he managed to meet only a few of them on his way to the bridge. Loki was nowhere in sight, but then if he didn’t want to be seen, there was no way of finding him even if he tried. In the king’s chair sat Valkyrie, looking extremely bored monitoring graphs and charts Thor assumed showed the ship’s health.

 

“My liege,” the word still dripped with sarcasm, but she greeted him with a smile. “Would you like to take the chair- I mean, throne.”

 

“It is a chair, don’t pretend it isn’t for my sake,” he said. “If you are willing to stay, then I would.”

 

They changed positions, with Valkyrie leaning against the side of the chair, both of them looking at the charts.

 

“Would you explain to me what all this means?,” he asked, gesturing in front of him.

 

“You’re asking me for help?” She raised one eyebrow, looking down at him.

 

“Well, yes. You clearly know more about this than I do, having lived on Sakaar for so long. How else will I learn?”

 

“That sounds… surprisingly reasonable,” she said, evidently surprised. “Alright, let’s go through it one by one…”

 

Thor did his best to pay attention to everything when his thoughts wandered to his brother more often than not. But this was important if he wanted to lead his people and keep them safe, he shouldn’t just rely on his friends’ help. After a while Heimdall quietly joined them, listening to Valkyrie’s explanations as he did. Sometimes Thor forgot that while he may be all seeing, he wasn’t all knowing. Though it felt that he was close to that anyway.

 

“Okay so if I press this, I see our current course…,” Thor pressed the appropriate sign on the screen in front of him, swiped to the right to see more information. “And this is how long we’ll take to Earth?”

 

“Yep,” Valkyrie reached out to ruffle his hair. “Look at our king, all grown up and everything.”

 

“Hey,” he complained, but noticed that by his side Heimdall was unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.

 

“So you’ll stay your course?,” Loki’s voice came from the air behind him, and when Thor turned around a soft green glimmer appeared before him, until finally his brother’s form appeared.

 

Whether he was an illusion or not, he wasn’t sure, and there was nothing to throw near him. After what they had done earlier, he didn’t want to risk it anyway. What he really wanted to do was stand and kiss him right there, or pull him into his lap to watch the stars together. His gaze briefly met Heimdall’s, who raised an eyebrow.

 

Maybe he was all knowing.

 

“Would you have a better suggestion?,” Thor asked genuinely.

 

“Perhaps,” he said, vague as ever as he strolled past and Thor turned his chair to follow him. With his graceful fingers he brought up a map of the star system, browsing through it absentmindedly. “I would prefer our people to not be herded together like cattle.”

 

‘Our people?’, Thor wanted to ask, but suppressed the question and his smile.

 

“What do you mean?,” he asked instead.

 

“Earth is already overpopulated, brother,” he said, turning to face him. “Not to mention their attitude towards… aliens, is cautious at best, and outright hostile at worst. I know them like you never will, and I do not want to subject Asgard to this treatment.”

 

There was no kindness in his eyes. His brother was too good of an actor.

 

“He does have a point,” Heimdall said, and Thor turned to him in surprise. Heimdall agreeing with Loki. Had he hit his head? “The place your father mentioned may be beautiful, but Asgard could not develop there how it should- or could, in other circumstances. It would be a temporary solution at best.”

 

Thor turned to muster his brother again, trying to see whether this had anything to do with the question he had asked him. Was this really what Asgard needed, or was it what Loki wanted? He sighed, hand brushing through his beard. He had really hoped that after this these thoughts wouldn’t plague him anymore. Trusting his brother was going to be difficult.

 

“So what you’re saying is we need to find an uninhabited planet, correct?,” he asked, leaning forward, head in his hands.

 

“Preferably,” Loki said. His hand twitched for a moment and Thor glanced up at him. Had he wanted to reach out? “Or not as densely as Earth, in any case. Nor so polluted and-”

 

“Alright, I understand,” he interrupted, trying to smile at his brother. “That seems… difficult.”

 

“Not if we set the scanners, like I showed you,” Valkyrie said, nudging him.

 

Groaning, feeling like a child, he tried to remember her instructions, setting the scanners for breathable atmosphere, small amount of life forms and no affiliation to an existing civilisation. As they travelled, the ship would notify them of suitable planets… hopefully soon.

 

“I’m glad you see reason,” Loki said, turning to walk away.

 

He was almost down the hall when Thor jumped up and rushed after him, waving to the family that had set up camp here in the large main hall. He shouldn’t look worried or panicked, he needed to keep up appearances for his people’s sake.

 

He caught up to Loki in an empty corridor, calling out to him and when he wouldn’t stop, he grabbed his wrist, finding warm flesh instead of the emptiness of an illusion. He let out a sigh of relief, even when Loki pulled away from him.

 

“Will you be this cold to me all the time now?,” Thor asked, stepping closer.

 

Loki took a step back, and found himself pressed against the cold walls of the ship. He huffed and pushed his hand away where it had come to rest by the side of Loki’s head.

 

“Goodness sake will you let me breathe? You surprise me with such a proposal and now-”

 

“I surprised you?,” Thor interrupted, grinning. “I didn’t think I could, what with being a fool and an oaf.”

 

“Well you are,” Loki snapped back. “But you did. I still do not think it is a good idea but…”

 

“But… You’re thinking about it,” he continued with a smug smile.

 

“Wipe that off your face, will you?,” Loki huffed, crossing his arms. “What are you-”

 

His arms unfolded when Thor pulled him close by his waist, hanging uselessly in the air as he pressed a kiss to his lips. A kiss that quickly deepened, one that Loki returned all too eager. Thor let his hands wander further down, squeezing that plump ass, just before he let him go again, pulling back completely.

 

His brother seemed to be stunned for a moment, hands still in the air, eyes wide as if he couldn’t believe he had given in so easily to Thor’s kisses. He had never seen him this way before, and it brought a smile to his lips.

 

“I shall let you think then, brother,” he said, waving goodbye to him as he seemed to suddenly find his senses again.

 

“Thor, you-,” but he broke off mid-sentence, and Thor was already rounding the corner to return to the bridge and monitor their trip.

 

His good mood didn’t last for long when he returned to his seat because travelling the stars, when it wasn’t via the Bifröst, was incredibly boring. He looked at every passing planet, checked the readings on the monitors but there was no miracle place for them, not yet anyway. He stayed here for what felt like days, his vigil only interrupted when someone came to chat with him, once of his people, when they were brave enough, Heimdall for a long time, although he was mostly a silent companion. Even Hulk’s company was welcome, a man of simple words but becoming his friend nonetheless. Valkyrie brought games with her, cards and drinking games that made the time pass more quickly, but finally, when he was left alone, he fell asleep.

 

_Fool… Oaf… Our king. I wonder… Do you truly love me? Or trust me? No one does, not a single soul in all the realms… but you… Could you?_

 

Thor woke with a start, finding nothing but the emptiness of space in front of him. Most time he thought it to be beautiful, but suddenly it seemed wide and frightening. He felt lonely. Was that a voice he had heard in his dreams, or another premonition? Had Loki found him? All he wanted was to go and find him, but he had promised to give him space, and he had to admit that his proposal was a surprise. It would only be natural for him to want to think about it after all they had been through.

 

He tapped his foot nervously, went through a few more charts, checking the planets they had passed while he had been asleep. Nothing worthwhile. A few more seconds passed. What was this compartment…? He opened it on the chair, and found more buttons that he didn’t know a use for. Curiously, he pressed one, and his chair went all the way down, startling him. Pressing all of the others didn’t do anything, or at least didn’t bring him back up.

 

Thor looked around whether anyone had seen him do this, and got up, strolling away as if he had never touched it. He could use some breakfast too. Just as he thought this and turned into a different corridor, he bumped into someone. The woman had long, blonde hair that was curly but tied into a bun, and wore a simple tunic over a brown skirt. She seemed somewhat familiar.

 

“Apologies, I did not look where I was going,” Thor said, bowing to her.

 

“Oh, my liege!,” she blurted out, recognising him. “It is no trouble at all.”

 

“Do you… by any chance know where I could get some food?,” he asked sheepishly. He hadn’t even gotten around to exploring the whole ship.

 

“Oh yes, of course. There is an entire machine that can prepare strange food, but it’s surprisingly good. I can show you.”

 

The two of them started walking down the corridor, and it was clear that she was nervous. Being king would do that, Thor imagined.

 

“What’s your name?,” he asked, trying to set her at ease.

 

“Aada,” she said curtly.

 

“It is good to meet you.” He leaned forward and smiled his most charming smile at her.

 

“We did meet a few years ago, to be honest,” she brushed a streak of hair behind her ear. “You proposed marriage to me in exchange for ale.”

 

“Oh that was you?!,” Thor had to laugh, and she giggled with him. “I apologise, I was very foolish back then. Some say I still am. I hope you did not take it to heart.”

 

“Oh no, you were quite drunk at the time.” She was hiding her smile behind her hand, although it wasn’t necessary, she was lovely. “It was a very amusing anecdote for many years to come.”

 

“I am glad to hear so,” he replied.

 

The memory had set them both at ease a little, and they chatted along easily as she led them through the bowels of the ship to a hall almost as big as the bridge where people were crowding around tables eating what looked like… goo. He grimaced at it, and Aada laughed again.

 

“Do not worry, it does not taste as bad as it looks.”

 

She was right, fortunately, and only as he was digging in did he realise how hungry he really was. Aada’s presence, as well as his own brought more people to their table, and soon enough he had forgotten about their potentially long journey, about how much he missed Loki as he regaled tales from his past. He told them about the monsters he slew, about the things he remembered about his father, wise words that they could use in their time of need. But he realised that his presence made people hopeful. He tried to set them all at ease as best he could, that they weren’t alone in this universe and that they would find a place to settle. A new Asgard.

 

They spent a few hours there, but Thor drifted off when listening to a few other stories, of Heimdall saving his people, keeping them safe from Hela. His gaze wandered around the room, taking in his people but not really, not when his eyes locked with Loki, standing a floor higher, leaning against the railing and looking down. He was as unreadable as ever. Thor wasn’t sure why he was here, watching but not using that silver tongue of his to once more proclaim himself the saviour of Asgard. This time, it was even true. Among their people there were mixed opinions of Loki and the things he had done in the past, but he had brought the ship. When Asgard had been at her weakest, Loki had been there and that counted for a lot. Among their people Loki was a hero now, something he had always wanted, so why wasn’t he…?

 

Thor watched as he turned away and walked down another long hallway, and he sighed. He had it bad. Loki’s scent, the way he felt in his arms, how his silky hair had felt between his fingers, it all wouldn’t leave his head now that he had seen him again. It was the hardest thing not to run after him, to chase his kisses. But he had made a promise and he would stick to it. So again he found himself in the captain’s chair keeping watch.

 

There was so much more to do than that. He had to keep the peace, especially difficult when there were so many people in a small area, hailing traders for supplies, paying with what gold or valuables his people had been able to bring aboard. It was exhausting work, and more often than not he wished for Loki by his side. The first few days he had vanished completely, but slowly seemed to remember his promise: To be by his side, to help him rule. He had travelled the stars longer than Thor had, and his knowledge became invaluable to him.

 

And his presence soothed.

 

Sometimes he dared to reach out, to brush his pinky against his hand, to brush over the small of his back, and let his gaze linger just a little bit longer. He hoped that he was subtle enough at least, Loki didn’t lean into these touches but neither did he push him away, or tell him to stop. But Thor knew that he most likely wouldn’t want what had happened between them to be public knowledge. They had grown up as brothers after all, though Thor was sure people could be convinced to ignore that particular detail. If only Loki would say yes to his question…

 

Days had turned into weeks, and they had found somewhat of a rhythm. When Loki came into his rooms one night, he didn’t expect to be pressed against the wall and have a kiss stolen, but that’s exactly what his brother did. The only thing he managed to do was gape at him.

 

“Did you plan on never touching me again?,” Loki asked, furious, and yet his fingers were already undoing the leather straps of his armour. “Why tease me with these gestures then, in front of the others?”

 

“I thought you wanted space,” Thor replied, still somewhat unbelievingly watching what was happening. “So that’s what I gave you, because I did not mean to pressure you. Because I respect your wishes.”

 

“Respect me a little less for once,” Loki hissed, tugging on his lower lip.

 

If that’s what Loki wanted, his wish was Thor’s command…

 

He pulled him closer suddenly, fingers curling in his long hair to press their lips together. His brother eagerly parted his lips to let him in, kissed back just as passionately while Thor’s hands were busy roaming his body. That ass, he thought, he had missed it, and had to grin against Loki’s lips. He switched their positions in a swift motion and manhandled Loki to turn around, something he followed all too eagerly. When he pulled down his pants he found his hole wet and glistening, and pushing two fingers in, he coaxed that sweet little moan out of his brother.

 

“Did you prepare yourself for me?,” Thor groaned into his ear. “Did you want me that badly you just couldn’t wait?”

 

Loki didn’t say anything but whimpered when Thor added another finger easily, sloppily returning the kiss he pressed to his lips. His cheek pressed against the wall, Thor grabbed his hips and pulled him further back, that beautiful pert ass ready for the taking. He pulled himself out and pushed into Loki slowly, groaning at the heat around him, still deliciously tight yet easily taking him in. It was a completely unique sensation, one Thor hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since their last night. This time though, he hadn’t promised to shut up.

 

“You feel incredible, Loki,” he whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. “Staying away from you has been torture.”

 

Loki cursed softly, turning his head to look at him. It felt like he had something to say, but instead he just bit on his lower lip when Thor thrust into him, moaning softly. He had to grin, and wondered if he could make him lose control. Loki was still holding onto it, even if he was doing the taking.

 

“Don’t hold back, brother,” Thor said, his hand following the graceful curve of Loki’s back. “There’s no need to be quiet, show me how much you love it.”

 

“Don’t f-flatter yours-,” Loki interrupted himself with a moan, fingers trying to find any kind of purchase on the smooth wall.

 

Thor was picking up the pace, his fingers digging into the smooth skin of his hips, knowing he would leave bruises there for Loki to see tomorrow. Though his goal had been to make Loki fall apart, it was him who couldn’t hold back anymore. Weeks without his brother made this reunion all the sweeter, and he felt himself getting closer with every hard thrust into his brother. Slowly but surely he did hear it then, Loki’s moans getting louder as he let himself go, let himself enjoy this as much as Thor did. Every so often he would lean over his brother’s shoulder to claim another kiss, a taste just as sweet as the pleasure he gave him.

 

“I’m close,” Thor whispered into his ear, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth.

 

“Just come… come in me.” Those were the first words he had spoken since they had started making love - that’s what Thor thought of it in his mind. And how could he say no?

 

One more time he sped up, let his hips snap forward, coaxing another deep moan from his brother. He kept fucking into him as his orgasm overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes for a moment to just feel the wave of pleasure roll over him. When he reached around to wrap his hand around Loki’s cock, he felt the sticky wetness of his come. Loki had joined him it seemed. He pulled back his hand and grinned, licking off what was on his hand and proceeded to kiss his brother again, to let him taste himself.

 

Both of them were panting against each other, and Loki whimpered when he pulled out of him, then quickly made himself presentable once more, as Thor did the same. But when he was about to leave Thor caught his wrist and pulled him into another kiss, cradling him in his arms.

 

“Why the rush, brother?,” he asked. “Stay.”

 

“I-”

 

Thor cursed Heimdall for interrupting them, his voice coming through the door. Something urgent had come up, but Loki had looked so vulnerable for a moment. He might have stayed with him. What he wouldn’t give to fall asleep and wake up by his brother’s side…

 

“I’ll be right there,” he called out, walking towards the door.

 

“No, Thor wait-”

 

But it was already too late, he had opened the door and Heimdall’s gaze immediately fell onto Loki, who tried his hardest not to let it be too obvious what had happened here. One hand smoothed down his hair, he cleared his throat and excused himself, brushing past Heimdall to go off to wherever he was hiding from Thor these days, he presumed.

 

“Did I interrupt something?,” Heimdall asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing at all,” Thor said, hiding the annoyance he felt. “What was so urgent?”

 

“We might have found a suitable planet,” he said.

 

As soon as those words had left his mouth, Thor was rushing alongside him towards the bridge, all but jumping into the chair that had magically fixed itself to investigate the charts in front of them. Behind them was a planet, blue and green all over, reminding Thor a little of earth. But there was a breathable atmosphere, wildlife, plenty of water and potential. Thor was overjoyed.

 

“Do you think it a good idea?,” Heimdall asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

 

“Well of course, look at all this! It’s everything we need!” Thor slapped his shoulder, and pulled him into a hug. He would never have thought to find something so quickly.

 

“I mean you and Loki. Together.”

 

Thor’s smile fell and for a moment he considered lying to him, then remembered that it was foolish to do so. Perhaps Heimdall had even seen them.

 

“It’s the only thing that seems to make sense right now,” Thor admitted, and Heimdall smiled at him.

 

“I was wondering if it would ever happen, after what we have been through with the two of you.” He sighed, and turned his gaze to the planet they were observing.

 

“You knew, didn’t you? That I…”

 

“That you yearned for him for almost a century? It was clear as day to me.”

 

“You could have said something, you know,” Thor grumbled, absentmindedly flicking through more charts and numbers.

 

“The time wasn’t right,” he continued. “You both needed this. Still… It brings complications.”

 

“I know that.” He brushed a hand through his far too short hair in exasperation. “Trust me I am more than aware what complications it brings, especially should we return to Earth one day. But believe it or not he has changed, he is trying to be better. You’ve seen him lately.”

 

“He’s still as snarky as ever but I have.” Heimdall reached out to squeeze his shoulder. “He is by your side, as he promised.”

 

“I want him to remain there, I want him to-”

 

“Be your beloved,” Heimdall finished. “Your mate. I know. I assume he has not answered you in that regard.”

 

“How do you-? Never mind, no, he has not. I promised I wouldn’t speak of it again but I meant it…”

 

“Give him time,” he paused for a moment, and Thor wondered whether he was looking down at that planet or at Loki, wherever he was. “He is facing many things that he has been running from. His love for you being one of them.”

 

A wave of heat rolled over him at the mention of that love. He felt like a teenager sometimes, thinking about Loki this way, and felt ridiculously happy that Heimdall confirmed that Loki did feel some kind of love for him. He just hoped it would be enough to finally say yes… one day.

 

“You’re smiling,” Heimdall said, smirking at him.

 

“I did not know this wasn’t allowed,” Thor replied, unable to stop.

 

“I assume that my warnings will fall on deaf ears then, seeing how in love you are.”

 

“Not completely. I meant what I said, but I also love him dearly. I’ll fight for him.”

 

“He’ll be glad to hear that,” Heimdall said, stepping aside to let Loki into Thor’s line of sight.

 

He had just arrived, and he wasn’t sure he had heard their conversation. Nevertheless Thor stood, his hands suddenly felt clammy. Like a teenager. Still.

 

“You found something?,” Loki asked, glancing at the planet below them.

 

“It seems so,” Thor said, approaching him, but holding back. No hand holding, no kisses. Thor liked being affectionate, but knew Loki valued his privacy. “Will you accompany me? We should see first hand if it is suitable for us.”

 

“And you wish for me to accompany you?,” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t someone with more… brawn do so? In case of… wild animals?”

 

“You are more than capable of defending yourself,” Thor said, grinning as he stepped closer and wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Come, it will be like old times! You and me, a strange place, who knows what we will find!”

 

“Go down there with you into the dirt and the wilds? Why I can’t imagine anything I’d like to do more…”

 

The sarcasm was clear in his voice but Thor just smiled and hugged him closer.

 

“Perfect, then it’s decided! We’ll take a shuttle and go right away!”

 

“Thor I-”, Loki broke off mid sentence, sighed, rolled his eyes, but went with him anyway.

 

They got ready as soon as they could and boarded a small shuttle that was in one of the ship’s bays, giving them easy access down to the planet below. If they found anything that was too dangerous, or someone else had a claim on this world, it would be smart not to immediately set down with his entire people. So the two of them - or mostly Loki - steered the shuttle down, setting down in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Stepping outside, he was immediately reminded of Earth.

 

Except everything was a lot more vivid. The trees had strange forms but they were greener, their trunks browner, the grass more fragrant than anything he had seen before. Some birds reminded him of those on Earth, others were entirely different and much larger, some of them eyeing them with curious, bright green eyes.

 

Without thinking, he reached for Loki’s hand.

 

“Come, let’s go this way,” he said, pulling him after him.

 

Loki went without complaining, looking around curiously as well as they made their way through the forest. The path they found seemed to have been made by animals, small and large footprints were here, none that reminded them of any kind of people they had met. Sneaking forward, they found more animals, undisturbed by their presence. Either they were used to people, or they were too curious to run away.

 

There was only one way of finding out, and that was to keep exploring.

 

“Let’s try to get closer,” Thor said quietly, grinning at Loki.

 

“Don’t tell me you want to touch that.”

 

“Oh I do, look, it’s coming closer!”

 

This creature reminded him of a furry giraffe he had seen on TV on Earth, except its neck was much smaller, and it’s fur reminded him of a bear. It had sharp claws but it didn’t seem aggressive, and Thor reached out with his free hand to beckon it closer. Very slowly it took another few steps, and leaning down, bumped its head against Thor’s hand.

 

“There we go, good girl… or boy… good giraffe,” he said, hearing Loki snicker behind him.

 

“That’s not a giraffe, but I see the resemblance.”

 

“It’s warm, come touch it too.”

 

“Oh please I’m not-,” Loki protested but Thor pulled him and his hand closer, guiding it to the creature’s head. He seemed displeased at first, but the strange sound that reminded him of a purr made him smile.

 

“It likes you,” Thor said, nudging his side.

 

“Well it knows quality when it sees it.”

 

The creature decided to follow them on their exploration, gathering a few of the large birds on its back that watched them as they made their way through the forest, finally coming to stop on the edge of a large lake. In the distance, on the opposite side, a large mountain loomed, topped with a bright, purple colour. What it was, Thor couldn’t tell, he only hoped that it wasn’t toxic. Because what he was seeing so far was… perfect.

 

“Look at this, it’s crystal clear,” Thor said, getting on both knees to scoop up a bit of water and taste it.

 

“Thor wait- And he’s drinking it…” Loki’s hand was on his shoulder, and when he looked up at him he grimaced as if he was expecting the water to kill him this instant.

 

“It’s good, brother, don’t worry about me.”

 

“That was very foolish,” he replied, but nevertheless reached out to help him stand up again.

 

“Relax, Loki,” Thor said, pulling him closer again. It almost felt as if they were out on a date, just the two of them. Or perhaps his imagination was running wild, but after Loki’s last visit… There had to be something beyond sex he wanted. “Look at this peaceful planet. Here, let’s go this way.”

 

Loki didn’t pull away from him, and they kept walking arm in arm along the banks of the lake. To their left the forest made way to larger clearings, and a more rocky ground the closer they got to the mountain. Here too the ground was almost purple. For a moment Thor stopped, holding out his hand.

 

“What are you doing?,” Loki asked, frowning at him.

 

“Wait for it.”

 

It seemed that his senses, no matter the planet, could predict these things, and sure enough after a few more heartbeats, a first drop of rain fell onto his hand. Loki by his side flinched and grabbed his hand to inspect it.

 

“It doesn’t appear to be harmful at least,” he said. “But we should seek shelter nonetheless.”

 

“This way,” Thor said with confidence, despite not having any clue whatsoever if shelter might be that way. He felt a few more drops on him, and above the clouds were drawing together, going darker but shimmering with a soft purple glow. It seemed to be everywhere. Somehow it reminded him of… “So Loki, tell me, turning into… the blue form. Does that mean it takes effort for you to do so? Or does it feel more of a relief?”

 

Loki didn’t say anything for a while, and seemed to stiffen by his side.

 

“That doesn’t have to concern you,” he said quietly, and finally broke away from him, quickening his steps.

 

“But I would like it to,” he replied, trying to catch up with him. In the distance they could see the entrance of a cave, and Loki was steering towards it. “I don’t want it to be some big secret or something you’re ashamed of. I’m just curious, I’d like to know.”

 

“There’s nothing to know, Thor. Leave it be.”

 

“Loki why do you keep hiding this? It’s a part of you and you look beautiful, but whenever I ask you something about the Jotun you block off completely!” Thor stepped closer and put a hand on Loki’s shoulder but he pulled away from him, still hugging himself.

 

“I do not wish to know anything about them. They’re not what defines me,” he spat back.

 

Thor had him cornered here in this cave, outside it was starting to rain, and within minutes it seemed to be hailing. In the back of his mind he wanted to remember to check whether this happened often, but Loki was what occupied his mind now.

 

“Perhaps not but you still had a Jotun parent,” Thor continued. “Don’t you want to know what that means? Their culture, their bodies, how to… hel, how to procreate, even.”

 

“I do not wish to know,” he suddenly called out, his voice’s echo reverberating through the cave. For a moment it was silent after that, then Thor heard a noise… a sob. Coming from his brother? “I do not- I do not know, okay? There was no one to tell me, Odin sure as hel didn’t.”

 

“Loki…” He risked another step forward, reaching out again and this time Loki didn’t pull away from his hand on his shoulder. “We could go back to Jotunheim. And find out. These are things you should know. You should know your own body.”

 

“I know plenty,” he said, and when he turned and the bit of light that came through from the cave’s mouth hit his cheek it glistened with tears. “Neither of us can go back there. We killed their kind, I killed-”

 

“Brother,” he said softly, squeezing his shoulder. “What did you do?”

 

When Loki turned to him, despite his tears, there was anger in his eyes, but a desperation Thor had never seen in his brother. Loki was opening up to him, for better or for worse.

 

“I killed him. Laufey. My fa- I killed him, Thor,” he all but spat his name. “Trying to be worthy to Odin, unable to bear the thought that this thing- this monster - fathered me.”

 

“They’re not monsters, Loki,” Thor reminded him. He should have known this. How had he not?

 

“Are they not?” Loki reached out and pushed him away in anger. “This is what we had been taught, by your father, that’s what you taught me and all I ever wanted was your love! Can you even imagine what it felt like, to know that everything had been a lie? That I wasn’t family to you? I had never felt such pain in my entire life!”

 

Thor let him shout, let him push him further away, until he hit the side of the cave. This was as honest as Loki had ever been, and he wasn’t about to ruin it. If only his brother would let him hug him.

 

“You know something about lies,” he said quietly.

 

“I never lied to you about something like this,” Loki hissed. “Not before- Not before- all this!”

 

He gestured vaguely to the rain outside, but Thor knew what he was talking about. Things had changed when Loki’s heritage was revealed, when Thor was cast out to Earth. But here they were again.

 

“The things I did, being the trickster, you all encouraged it, it was a _game_ , don’t you understand?,” Loki was clinging to him now, tears streaming down his face. “We were young and foolish and before I knew it that’s all I ever was to you. The liar, the trickster, the fail-”

 

His voice broke off then, and Thor’s hands came to Loki’s wrists, massaging them gently.

 

“You were always more than that.”

 

Loki didn’t look at him, instead he was staring at the ground, his arms shaking with the effort to keep himself up. Slowly he reached out, slowly he pulled Loki closer to himself and for a moment he still resisted, for a moment Thor thought that maybe he wouldn’t get through to him, but in an instant that was all gone. He pulled Loki against his chest, felt him shake in his arms and together they sank down onto the cold cave floor.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, barely audible over the rain coming down outside.

 

Loki didn’t reply, perhaps ashamed of his outburst. Thor had never seen him cry or act this way, but in an odd way, he thought it was a good sign. His brother was finally confronting these things, and maybe he could help set him at ease. Unfortunately for them, Thor knew little about the Jotun aside from the fact that most of them were giants. What it all meant for Loki, he did not know. But that didn’t matter to him. Even if he suddenly turned into a giant, Thor would love him still. He always would, just like he always had.

 

“Do you remember what you said to me?,” Thor asked, his hands still petting Loki’s hair in a soothing motion. “That day, when I was supposed to become king. Just you and me behind that door.”

 

“ _Never doubt that I love you_ ,” Loki echoed those words from long ago.

 

Thor hummed in agreement.

 

“I clung to those words for a very long time. I always hoped that they were true and that I could get you back to me. Even when… Even when I had weak moments and I thought that couldn’t be possible anymore, those words rang out in my mind.” He paused for a moment. Loki’s breath was hot against his skin. “Did you mean them?”

 

“Yes,” Loki gasped, finally admitting it.

 

Thor squeezed him tighter, tears threatening to overwhelm him as well. All those wasted years, all that grief… If only he had admitted to these things earlier, if they both had. For a brief moment the image of him on Asgard’s throne, with Loki by his side was conjured in his mind. Frigga and Odin still there, approving of their union. For a moment in his mind everything was well, but then he was drawn back into the real world, with a shaking Loki in his arms and his civilisation starting out new on this planet.

 

But maybe it could become something good. With a lot of work, hard work, this place could become their home. He only hoped that Loki would stay, as he had promised.

 

“Loki?,” he gave him time to answer, but all he heard was a quiet sniffle. “It’s okay to be afraid.”

 

“I…,” Loki trailed off, not giving an answer after all.

 

“I was afraid so many times. I was afraid of losing you, I was afraid of not being able to continue when I thought you were gone,” he took in a shaky breath, felt Loki’s breath hitch against his throat. “I was afraid when mother died, and now that Odin is gone I… I am afraid of not being a good king. And after losing my closest friends I am now afraid of losing you again. Because I was a fool for asking you to be my mate, because I- because I’m pushing you too much. All I wish for is for you to be by my side. More than a brother, as-”

 

“Your whore?,” Loki interrupted. He was pressing himself away from him, tears stained his cheeks, a few drops of rain still clung to his hair.

 

Is that how Loki saw himself? Just because he had needed to be with him?

 

“My lover?,” Thor suggested, caressing his cheek. “You could never be _that_ , because you are so much more to me. On Earth they’d call you my boyfriend.”

 

“That sounds ridiculous,” Loki said, wiping tears from his cheek. He sighed, and let his head rest on Thor’s shoulder again. “Can we stay here for a while?”

 

“Yes, my love.”

 

“Stop that,” he grumbled.

 

“As you wish, my love.”

 

Without any malice behind it Loki hit his shoulder, and Thor had to chuckle, but he noticed that Loki joined him. Heimdall had been right, his brother needed to face these things now, confront what he had done and what he now knew himself to be. If that meant his body worked differently than an Asgardian’s, Thor wanted to find out. He didn’t want to cause him any harm just because he was too foolish to look into these matters.

 

Absentmindedly he caressed Loki’s back, let his hands wander over his arm. Gentle, careful touches to make him feel comfortable and safe in his arms. He couldn’t stop thinking about his other form, how graceful he looked, how otherworldly. Beautiful. If he were a poet, he would write verses for him, but as it were he would have to contend with more simple words.

 

“You _are_ beautiful, you know,” Thor said softly, waiting for Loki to look at him again. His hand came to rest on his brother’s cheek, gently caressing it. “In this form or another. Your beauty has always bewitched me.”

 

“Has it?” He paused for a moment, his gaze wandering down to his lips, then back to his eye. “You have thought this of me when we were young?”

 

“Yes I… I remember the day when the six of us were bathing out in the wilds, after hunting boars. Our friends, they were all beautiful but you caught my eye more than the others.”

 

“Even Volstag?,” Loki asked with a smile.

 

“Yes, even him,” Thor teased back. Thor had always been able to find beauty in everyone, and had shared intimate moments with all his friends. It was, sometimes, just another expression of affection. “But I found myself entranced by you. Your hair was long like it is now, you had bound it up with little effort, but in such a graceful way I wondered if you could see me staring.”

 

“I did, sometimes,” he admitted. “Though I had hoped this was why you looked at me, I did not think that my hopes could be true.”

 

“They were,” he continued. A part of him regretted never doing anything that day. “I tried to forget you, but my gaze and thoughts were always drawn to you. All I had wanted to do was reach out and kiss you, to feel your silky skin under my hands. Sometimes when I pulled you in my bed I was so close to doing more, but contented myself with your closeness. Worse than suffering through it would have been your absence caused by my admission.”

 

“What else did you want to do?,” Loki asked, his voice so quiet, his breath hot against his lips. Thor barely heard it over the rain, a soothing sound to him. His brother shifted in his arms.

 

“I wanted to get lost in you. Your hair,” he took a streak of it and pressed it to his lips, kissing it, then to his nose, taking in his scent. “Your scent, your warmth. I wanted to run my hands all over you - You were much smaller then and I- I had wanted to carry you in my arms, your lips eagerly meeting mine as we walked off to make love.”

 

“Did you imagine it?,” his brother teased, leaning in to whisper it into his ear, followed by teeth gently pulling on his earlobe. “You pleasured yourself, didn’t you?”

 

“I did. I imagined you lying under me, that raven hair spread out under you like a dark halo,” he described, feeling his brother’s breath hitch against his neck, followed by a kiss onto it. Loki busied himself there as he kept talking and Thor found himself getting hard. “I had seen you naked before, it was easy to imagine you spreading those lovely, long legs to let me in. In some fantasies, you had pleasured yourself all day in preparation for me, you wanted to be ready to take all of me.”

 

“Sometimes I did.”

 

Loki’s confession made Thor groan, the sound echoing briefly off the cave walls. So his brother had thought of him that way too… He loved how he looked now, but back then his affection, his lust had been so strong, he now wondered what it would have been like to make love then. To the smaller Loki, the happier Loki.

 

Thor’s hand came to brush through his brother’s hair, curling in it. Loki still mouthed his neck, leaving marks to worry about later.

 

“At times, I even pictured these things when you were asleep by my side,” Thor continued, his voice shaking. He wasn’t sure if he was overstepping his bounds, it had certainly seemed so back then. “My hand was trembling with the effort of not touching you, of not feeling you around my cock when I wanted it so badly.”

 

“Gods,” Loki cursed in his ear, suddenly pulling back.

 

He was afraid that he had crossed a line then, but Loki suddenly eagerly reached out to undo the laces of his pants and pull him out, already hard in his hand. As he stroked him Loki leaned in to kiss him, almost needily so.

 

“Tell me more,” Loki whispered against his lips.

 

He pulled back completely for a moment, hurriedly undid his pants to toss them aside, and opened his coat to reveal his smooth chest. When he straddled him, Thor leaned in to kiss and suck on his nipple, gasping when he felt a wetness align with the tip of his cock.

 

“Can you do this spell so quickly?,” he asked, reaching back to tease his brother’s hole, who gasped.

 

Loki looked down at him, hesitating for a moment before he shook his head, a small movement he almost missed.

 

“It’s not a spell?,” Thor continued.

 

After the briefest of nods, Loki sank down on him, and all of Thor’s questions vanished. Loki seemed even tighter than last time, warm and wet around him, yet sinking down until he was completely buried inside him.

 

“Did you imagine this?,” Loki asked, a brief smile curling on his lips. Oh his brother knew exactly what Thor had imagined, what he wanted, and that he couldn’t stay away from him.

 

“I imagined taking you every which way,” he replied, thrusting up and swallowing his brother’s moans with kisses. “I wanted you to call out my name, to beg me to keep going, to make you come. I wanted you to love me and be with me every day, make love to you for days until we were both lost in each other.”

 

Loki’s eyes were fixed on him, he was rolling his hips slowly, spreading the heat of pleasure through them both. But there wasn’t just lust in his eyes, Thor couldn’t help talk about how much he had loved him even then, it had never been just about sex with him. Loki was starting to realise that.

 

“One night, ah-,” Thor gasped when Loki started rocking in his lap, picking up the pace. He could feel his brother’s length pressed against his belly. “You- You forgot your tunic and I… It smelled like you, and I kept it. I slept with it by my side and when I was aching for you I used it to pleasure myself. But the silk of it is nothing compared to you. By the gods, no one has ever felt this good.”

 

He sighed, unable to form too many coherent thoughts from his youth, letting his head rest against Loki’s shoulder. He pressed lazy kisses there, his hands sliding under his brother’s coat to feel the soft, cold skin underneath his fingers. Moans drifted from Loki’s lips, echoing a little inside the cave, surrounding Thor completely. When he looked up, his brother’s eyes had changed, the gold of his other form had appeared.

 

“Let go, brother,” he whispered. “Let yourself fall, and I will catch you.”

 

Loki let out a soft sigh, leaned in to kiss him and Thor could feel the transformation under his hands, holding his brother close. He was colder now, but not in an unpleasant way. Rather Thor felt even more hungry for his brother, thrusting up sharply into him to make him cry out. But instead of wanting to take charge, he leaned back against the cave wall, and watched his brother.

 

He reached out, caressed Loki’s cheek, and let his hands wander, all the while seeing himself sliding in and out of his brother, his rhythm constant and regular, accompanied by soft gasps and moans. His fingers brushed over Loki’s lips, that parted and sucked them in, tongue hot against his two fingers. His gaze never left Thor’s, not when his hands wandered lower, curiously exploring every part of him he hadn’t been able to before, their lovemaking so hurried.

 

In the end he wrapped his hand around Loki’s pretty cock, stroking him in time with his rhythm, watching his brother shudder and moan under his touch.

 

“Oh Thor…,” his breath hitched for a moment and he closed his eyes as Thor realised that was the first time he had moaned his name and he wanted to hear it again.

 

He leaned in closer, kissing Loki’s jaw, still stroking his cock.

 

“Call my name,” he said, adding more pressure.

 

“Thor, oh Thor…,” Loki moaned again, whimpering into his ear. “I’m so close, come in me, Thor, please…”

 

“You like that?,” he teased, thrusting up sharply again. Loki cried out his name and he had to smile. “You asked me to last time.”

 

“Ah, ah- yes I- I can feel- you… so warm in me I-,” Loki greedily kissed him back when Thor leaned in, a little clumsy. “Your cock stretches me so wide it… You set me on fire and I feel… I feel…”

 

He didn’t finish his sentence, or perhaps that was its end, but at that moment they both found themselves overwhelmed by the pleasure they gave each other. Thor kisses his brother again, wanting to be closer, wanting to share this moment in every way possible. He thrust up a few more times, feeling Loki whimper against his lips, and then they both collapsed against each other.

 

Loki was still for a while, Thor’s arms around him, gently caressing his back. With his brother’s head resting on his shoulder, he could see out of the corner of his eye the elegant horns curling by its side.

 

“Loki? May I touch?,” he asked, and Loki sat up. “Do you wish to erm…”

 

He picked up Loki’s pants that he had discarded but his brother shook his head. Thor was still in him, and he felt Loki tighten around him. If he kept doing that, he knew he would be ready again soon.

 

“You can touch me,” Loki whispered, his eyes following the movement of Thor’s hand, reaching out to carefully brush against one horn.

 

He closed his eyes, hands on Thor’s chest, he seemed to enjoy this.

 

“Does it feel good?,” he asked still.

 

“I think so, I- yes…”

 

So he kept doing this, stroking very carefully along the horn, watching for Loki’s reaction. He gasped a little, biting on his lower lip. Thor knew these reactions, and cursed himself for not trying this earlier. His other hand joined, teasing Loki mercilessly until they were both hard again - for Thor the noises his brother made were enough to get him there. And so they ended up making love again, Thor draping his coat out so Loki could lie a little more comfortably, kissing his lips, his horns, everything he could reach as he came in him again. And again.

 

They couldn’t get enough of each other.

 

But the rain passed, and the sun came out once more, and they finally forced themselves to move on. This time it was Loki who pressed to his side, who offered his presence freely. He was still in his other form, and the light on his blue skin seemed to make him even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Thor was utterly smitten.

 

“Does it feel better, in that form?,” Thor asked gently. “Making love?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Loki said after a moment’s hesitation. “It’s… more intense. Like everything is amplified. I am still not used to it.”

 

“I’m sorry you had to hide it for so long.”

 

The rain had left a pleasant aroma around them, the grass was still wet and overhead strange and large birds flew by. So far, nothing attacked them.

 

“It wasn’t hiding, I didn’t know anything else,” Loki said. “It feels like I have to concentrate more to stay like this than when I am normal.”

 

“Both are normal,” Thor quickly said. “I wish for you to be comfortable in your own skin, no matter which.”

 

He stopped to take Loki’s hand, and pulled it up to kiss it.

 

“It’s not that easy,” Loki replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I feel… exposed. I know people will judge.”

 

When those words left his mouth his skin became pale once more, the horns vanished into nothingness.

 

“Come, Thor, we are here to scout this place,” he continued, pulling him along by his hand.

 

They spent weeks down here exploring the new planet, sending the occasional messages up to the main ship that they were fine and despite finding some predators, they had been able to defend themselves. Loki had seen the creature first, three rows of teeth in a gaping maw, spikes protruding from it’s leathered back. He had taken Thor to teleport them behind it, conjured green energy to strike its back with little result. It had taken both of their combined might to take it down and though they had both gotten some scratches and bruises it at least turned out that this creature had edible meat - fried on an open flame at their camp site it was delicious - and its hide would be useful for many things.

 

Slowly but surely it became clear that this place was more than capable of sustaining them. A lot of it was unknown to them, but so had Asgard been at one point, hadn’t it? The mountains held metals they hadn’t encountered before - the purple linings they had seen from a distance, and its dust up close, but their smiths would find out what it could do.

 

Only Thor almost didn’t want to go back. Down here, he was Loki’s, up there he had to be king again. He had to, he knew that, and he would be good at it with his friends by his side but for the past few weeks everything he had done was explore this world by his brother’s side. Loki had watched him build a simple shelter for them, one they came back to every night while they used the shuttle to scout more distant places.

 

It felt like a honeymoon.

 

Thor wanted to ask him again, if he had changed his mind now that they were getting closer with each day. Loki’s smile was returning to him, and very slowly, he was opening up. He didn’t always block his inquiries about his Jotun side, about the things that had happened, the death of the Warrior’s Three, or their mother. The latter had left them both vulnerable, and their sleep that night was short, holding each other, and finally Loki grieved. For hours his tears did not stop, and all Thor could do was hold him.

 

In the morning, they made love again. Slow and sweet, more comfort than chasing their pleasure. Thor was slowly working everything out, where Loki was most sensitive, how he liked to be kissed depending on his mood, slowly Thor felt like he was really getting to know him. All this time Loki had been holding back so much, never laying himself bare. He could see that Loki was nervous about going back to the ship, facing so many people with his walls crumbled almost to dust. Thor didn’t want them to go back up, he wanted Loki to see that it was okay to let people in, not just himself, but his friends, their allies.

 

It would be a long and difficult road, but Thor would be there every step of the way. He felt a little defeated when Loki pulled away from him upon their return to the ship. He had already gotten used to falling asleep with him in his arms, but that night he was all alone, considered going to Loki but deciding it was best to let him have his distance when he needed it. If Loki wanted, Thor would make it official, he hated having to hide this, but it was difficult to ascertain whether that was the right choice, for either of them. Heimdall knew, of course, but no one else seemed any wiser.

 

So to Heimdall he had to complain.

 

“I miss him,” he said, the two of them going over charts and maps of their new home to try and decide where to first settle.

 

“He has been distant?,” Heimdall asked, glancing at him.

 

“Down there it was like… he was completely different. We were lovers, but up here, it’s like he’s the old Loki again. I thought I had gotten through to him.”

 

“You’re trying to change a leopard’s spots.”

 

“You’re saying he won’t change?,” Thor asked, crossing his arms.

 

“I merely mean that it will take time. There will be breakthroughs, and times where it seems like nothing changed at all. You will have to be willing to go through all that.”

 

“I am I just… really miss him,” he finished quietly.

 

Heimdall pulled him close with a smile, and hugged him.

 

“He will come around, I am sure. There _is_ something different about him. He hasn’t stabbed you, for one.”

 

That made Thor laugh, and when he pulled away Heimdall was joining him. Together they sat down and Thor pulled out the rest of the whiskey he had, sharing it with his friend.

 

“That is very true! And he used to do that quite frequently, too. I shall take this as a good sign.”

 

“Who knows, maybe one of these days he might actually say yes.”

 

“I can only hope…” He looked down at his glass that he was holding with both hands. “He just… It feel like this is the right thing. He makes me happy.”

 

As if on cue the door burst open, and Loki stood there, looking frantic.

 

“Thor I-,” he stopped when he saw Heimdall, and he changed completely. Suddenly he was trying his best to remain calm, stood up straight. “Heimdall, may we speak in private?”

 

Heimdall raised an eyebrow, but nodded and walked to the door, winking at Thor just before he left. As he was gone, Loki went to lock the door, then started pacing around the room.

 

“What is going on, my love, you look… scared,” Thor had realised it just now. He stood, trying to make Loki stop pacing but he wouldn’t have it.

 

“Don’t- I just- You kept talking about being Jotun and what it meant for me and my body, I didn’t want to really think about it, changing form was enough but- But something started to feel different.”

 

He was gesturing as he was telling him this, and Thor’s mind could hardly follow these fast words.

 

“Different? Different how?”

 

“I haven’t… There have not been many partners for me since… Since this between us started,” he explained, gesturing vaguely towards Thor’s crotch. “We’ve been together many times since then and I- Something just started to feel different. I could feel a part of you with me wherever I went, so I stayed away to see whether it was proximity but it did not fade. So I tried… Looking inside myself, I tried to understand what was different and I think I-”

 

He stopped suddenly, and finally Thor was able to come close enough to grasp his arms and look at him.

 

“What is going on, Loki?,” he asked. “You are scaring me now. Is there anything I can do?”

 

“I don’t think there is because I-,” his tongue flicked nervously over his lips, his gaze not meeting his. “Thor… I think I am having your child.”

 

Thor blinked at him in disbelief.

 

“ _What_?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I... guess it could have been a second chapter? But seeing something unfinished always makes it more difficult to continue. So, I'm thinking of making this a trilogy.  
> Check out my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com)!


End file.
